Mais pourrais je t'aider un jour ?
by Cold Music
Summary: Kanda, psychologue, reçoit un jour un patient, nommé Allen Walker. Néanmoins, derrière son sourire, se cache un drame... Yuu l'aidera t-il...? Fic humour


**Mais pourrais-je t'aider un jour ?**

**Chapitre 1 : Quel est votre problème ?**

« Quel est votre problème ? ».

« Et bien… Ma femme m'a quitté, le mois dernier… ».

« Tragique, en effet ».

« Puis, j'ai arrêté de m'occuper de moi… ».

« Je le sens, en effet ». L'homme se pinça le nez.

«Puis mes enfants sont partis de la maison… ».

« Du bruit en moins ! ».

« Et je me retrouve donc chez vous, complètement paumé par la vie » expliqua le patient.

« Tenez… » Il griffonna quelque chose sur un papier. « Je vous conseille de vous rendre à la pharmacie la plus proche, et de prendre ça ». Il tendit le bras.

L'homme prit la feuille, avec une moue rassurée, avant de dire : « Vous me prescrivez des…antidépresseurs ?! Vous êtes psy…».

« C'est ce qu'il est marqué sur mon diplôme, en effet » continua l'homme, d'une voix cassante.

« Et vous me donnez des médicaments… ? ».

« Bravo, vous savez lire ! » ironisa l'homme, avec un sourire en coin. « Allez, à la semaine prochaine, lundi 15H30. 60 euros ». Le patient tendit quelques billets. « Merci, au revoir, soignez-vous ».

Le psychologue fit au revoir de la tête, tandis que l'autre partait. Il soupira, et regarda son reflet dans le miroir, juste en face.

Il n'était personne d'autre que Yu Kanda, l'homme psychologue qui savait rester classe en toute situation, avec ou sans son consentement. Ses cheveux pendaient, tout en étant reliés par une queue très basse. Il utilisait une sorte de corde, mais cela ne faisait qu'améliorer son charme. Son visage avait aussi quelque peu changé depuis son adolescence, mais après tout, il approchait des trente ans, non ? (à vrai dire, il avait exactement vingt-six ans). Il était célibataire, n'aimait pas sortir. Ah et aussi, malgré les multiples propositions féminines, rien ne l'intéressait. Cela le navrait, mais bon.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et appela sa secrétaire.

« Allo ? » fit-elle.

« Dites moi quel cas désespérés viennent me voir en cette après-midi » dit-il, s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

« Et bien… Encore un seul patient, monsieur ! ».

« Ah, tant mieux. Ça fera du papier qu'on pourra économiser ». La jeune femme sourit ; elle était tellement habituée aux remarques de son patron !

« Il va arriver dans… dix minutes ».

« Bien ». Il raccrocha. En attendant son prochain patient, il remplit sa feuille du jour, indiquant ce qu'il avait prescrit, entre autre. Il entendit soudainement la voix féminine de son employée, et quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte.

« C'est ouvert » meugla t-il, plus préoccupé par ses feuilles que la personne qui allait lui permettre de finir son mois. Il releva néanmoins les yeux.

Et là… surprise. Une jeune femme venait d'entrer dans le cabinet. Elle avait des cheveux blancs courts, inhabituel, mais cela la rendait tellement… irrésistible. Des yeux qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec sa pâleur, une silhouette longiligne et des jambes… Kanda en eut le sifflet coupé.

« Bonjour mademoiselle » fit-il.

« Jeune homme, conviendrait mieux » répondit une voix suave.

«…Non ».

« Si, si, je suis un homme, monsieur…Kanda ».

Ce dernier ne sut que dire. Au lieu de s'excuser, ou de montrer quelconque signe de regret, il lui lança : « Vous êtes habillé comme une femme ».

« Je crois plutôt que vous me voyez comme une femme » répondit gentiment le garçon. « Je suis Allen Walker, ravi de faire votre connaissance ».

« J'aurai été ravi si vous auriez été une femme » répondit du tac au tac le plus âgé.

«O n ne peut pas tout avoir, _psychologue _». « Aie-je l'air d'avoir de la poitrine ? ».

« Votre manteau pourrait la cacher » fit Yuu, reconnaissant néanmoins intérieurement qu'il avait mal vu.

Le jeune homme pencha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui bon, venez vous asseoir » conclut le plus âgé, têtu.

Allen haussa les épaules, et s'assit sur le fauteuil.

« Pourquoi venez-vous ? Laissez-moi deviner, un problème » commença l'homme.

« Ouah, vous êtes trop fort pour la divination ». Kanda lui lança un regard mauvais. « En effet, un problème ».

Kanda attendit que l'autre parle.

Seulement Allen attendait que le psy parle.

C'est ainsi qu'un ange passa.

« … Bon et quoi ?! » lâcha Kanda, avec un regard exaspéré.

« Est-ce…normal d'aimer un homme ? » demanda Allen, les sourcils froncés.

« … Etre 'gay', ca vous dit un truc ? » lança Yuu, époustouflé par l'ignorance de son patient.

« Oui, bien sur, je sais ce que c'est. Je me demandais. Juste ».

« Et bien… Bienvenue sur Terre, okaeri ! » fit Yuu, en soupirant et haussant le ton.

Allen se figea.

_« Mana ! Mana ! Je suis là ! »._

_« Allen ! Okaeri ! »._

_Le vieil homme sourit_

Il ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. L'homme se demanda pourquoi l'autre ne lui répondit pas, il se pencha, d'un air égal. Ce qu'il vit le fit sursauter.

Le jeune homme avait les yeux effrayés, des larmes coulaient presque. Il se retenait de respirer.

« Walker ? » fit l'homme.

Ce qu'il avait devant lui, ce n'était pas le joyeux personnage d'avant. Il le secoua par les épaules, l'autre se réveilla, en respirant.

« Veuillez m'excuser » murmura le plus jeune.

« La semaine prochaine, revenez me voir » fit le psychologue. Il ne voulait pas reconnaitre qu'il l'inquiétait.

« Mais, je n'ai pas bes… ». L'adulte l'interrompit : « Mardi, 10H00. Si j'arrive au retard, c'est normal ». Il ferma son livre.

« Veuillez fermer la porte derrière vous, merci ». Ce fut comment le plus âgé conclut la journée.

'_Mais pourquoi avait-il ces yeux là ?'_

~x~o~x~o~x

Me revoici donc dans une fic humour (pour changer !). Je suis désolée si vous trouvez que les personnages sont légèrement OOC, j'essayerai de rectifier ca au prochain chapitre… !

Donc, je vous préviens, je n'ai pas un humour (dans mes fics du moins) à faire faire ou dire n'importe quoi à mes personnages, j'ai plutôt un humour 'ironique' (voir ma fic « Life or Die » pour plus d'infos).

J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic, n'oubliez pas une review ! ;)

Ps : Le chapitre 2 de Bitter Happiness arrive bientôt !


End file.
